drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Indira Senoj Koveras
Name: Indira Senoj Koveras Age: 106 Nationality: Ghealdan Hair: Reddish brown curly hair which reaches her shoulder blades Eyes: Hazel Skin: Naturally pale, but a little tanned because of years of exposure to the sun Height: 5'8" Voice: A light and merry voice, good for carrying a tune but not solid enough to fill a hall crowded with people. Special Skills: She's an outdoors person, meaning she knows how to survive in the wild. She's not afraid of getting her hands dirty. Knowledge Weakness: She has no particular interest in written history, preferring instead to rely on the lore of the people. Song and dance tell better stories than books according to Indira. Physical Weakness: She is a little on the skinny side because she forgets to take care of herself from time to time when she's out in the world. However she keeps her body in good shape by training much. Personality Weakness: She has no care for politics, avoiding debates on the subject as she can. She would rather be honest to the point of rudeness than play the game of houses. Personality: Indira is a happy person, with a bubbly personality and a positive outlook on life. She believes that a lot of things can be fixed if people would just put some effort into it. She also believes that a lot of issues could be solved if people would just listen to each other, and try to see things from the other persons point of view. She is fairly impatient, unable to stay in one place for a long time. She is an adventurous person, who lives for new experiences and possibilities. Character History Growing up in Bethal as the daughter of a rich merchant was not as exciting as Indira had hoped it to be. In fact, as she grew up she decided for herself that she thought it was rather dull. Her books could only hold her attention for so long, and her teachers despaired when they discovered that she would rather stare out the window than listen to their teachings. There was a whole world out there, and Indira was only free to discover it in her own mind. This was something she did a great deal of, fancying herself the Brigitte of her age. Her father doted on his only daughter, as did her elder brothers and her mother. Protected from all sides, Indira found herself trapped in a world of affection. Until one day an Aes Sedai arrived. She was not one of the legendary Green Ajah, but one of the Red, a frightful Ajah if the stories were to be believed. Indira decided she disliked the woman, who was no doubt out to hurt her father or her brothers. When she had done no such thing even upon the third day of her stay, Indira's curiosity won out over her mistrust. She didn't particularly care about the Aes Sedai and her tricks, but the Guards she brought with her were magnificent. They were fast and strong, agile and solid, witty and yet firm in their belief that the Aes Sedai needed protection. She pleaded with them to take her away on their adventures, but they would have none of it. Instead the Aes Sedai offered her a way out of her dull life, by letting her stare at a rock for minutes at an end. Whatever the woman saw, it was enough for her parents to let her go off to the White Tower, where she was to be trained. Expecting to be trained in the sword as well as the one power, Indi found herself sorely disappointed when the Guards wouldn't so much as let her touch their swords. Orders of the Aes Sedai, they said. Though she spent a good week resenting the Aes Sedai for it, all her anger was forgotten when she was taught how to embrace the One Power one night. Filled with a new sense of belonging, Indira happily enrolled in the Novice Book, only to find that the life of a novice was even more boring than the life of a merchants daughter. With an even stricter curfew and even more chores, they tried to keep her from exploring the White Tower on her own. This didn't keep her from it, of course, and soon enough she joined her roommate in many pranks against the wretched oppressors. This attitude changed when she and her roommate were separated by the Accepted's test. While this was not a pleasant experience, Indira accepted it as part of her life at the White Tower. During her accepted years she discovered she had many unanswered questions still. Why was very high on her list. At times she drove her teachers mad with question after question, always ending with the dreaded 'why?'. None could give her a satisfying answer, so when the time came for her to take up the Shawl, she chose the White Ajah, intent on finding her own answers, and her own truths as well as those of others. She frustrated her White Teachers even more by being reluctant to meditate on the answers for days, trying instead to discover them by experiencing things. It wasn't long before Indira traveled away from the White Tower, to stay away for many years on end in search of the truths that were out there. She has traveled much since her raising, finally living the life she always dreamt of as a child. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:White Ajah Bios